


Oh No He's Hot

by SapphiraBlue



Series: Zemyx Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote at the request of a friend and posted to my RP blog<br/>The obligatory coffee shop/barista AU because really where else would Demyx work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No He's Hot

Demyx was Nervous, with a capital N. There were butterflies in his stomach throwing the mother of all college frat parties, and he didn’t think he could face the thought of manning the counter of the coffee shop all alone after only a bare minimum of two days of training. He knew he’d fuck it up horrendously and lose his first job ever and then never be able to get a good job ever again ‘cause the underground boss mafia would blacklist him and-

…And in walks the nerdiest specimen Demyx has probably seen in his life. Except he makes it look good. Or maybe it’s just the way Demyx’s internal theater makes his deadpan expression seem cool and aloof that makes it seem that way. 

And just like that -Shit, he totally missed what he said. The guy stares at him.

Mortified, Demyx has to ask him to repeat himself. He does, but with a haughty upturn of his nose like he can’t believe what an inconvenience this is. He can feel his ears burning as he sets about making a simple chai latte. The feeling of a vibrant eye drilling into the nape of his neck is palpable, and shivers goosebumps onto his skin.

He finally manages to get the damn drink finished - without forgetting a single thing, even! And then his traitorous shoelaces have to get in the way of him staying upright and he trips dramatically, like in the movies, and the latte spills out in a glorious, glittering arc.

When Demyx manages to pick himself up off the floor the cool nerdy guy has latte all over his face and his one visible eye is surely glaring death and evil things. The guy, on the other hand, is cool as ice, and simply wipes his sleeve over his face and raises an impeccable eyebrow at Demyx’s obvious panic.

Demyx apologizes in a stricken voice and the cool nerd guy simply assures him that it’s fine in a voice like purple magic, and Demyx is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the names up a little and turned it in to my Creative Writing class because I didn't have any better ideas


End file.
